Lyn High School Life
by WeAreDustAndShadows
Summary: Clary and her five friends all go to Lyn High...will something unexpected happen with their enemy- Jace Lightwood- first Fanfic 3
1. Chapter 1

Hey, so i've been reading Fanfictions for about two to three years now and i just kind of had a plot pop up in my mind and thought hey...why not post it :) i just made an account and so ya...NO FLAMES PLZ :) but helpful criticism...always welcome.. 3 u!

Hi my name is Clary fray i've been going to Lyn High School for three years now...the only way i get through this hell-hole is with my best friends, Isabelle Lightwood her brother Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis, Maia Roberts and her boyfriend Jordan Kyle. Out of the social pyramid we are like...in the middle. We aren't popular, but not exactly geeks or nerds (with the exception of Simon). So there are pretty much only three...levels in school you know, jocks,sluts then the "medium people" where we stand, and last..the emo's the geeks, the nerds, which i accept will probably be the smartest and richest later on in life. So my usual schedule is, 1st period art, 2ed period gym, 3ed period study hall, 4th period history, 5th period english, 6th period free time , 7th period science and 8th period math. Oh and 1st 5th 6th and 7th are actually the worst..my enemy and the school "player" Jace lightwood is in there. The hottest and most annoying guy alive. I actually feel sorry for Isabelle and Alec for having to tolerate his crap. He has the hugest ego..he won't shut up about himself. He has practically the whole female race drooling for him...except me, Isabelle and Maia.


	2. Chapter 2

Every morning I wake up, brush my teeth and eat..then head off to school in Simon's van, previously owned by his good friend, Eric (not as a good friend as me though). It's always the same, me and the gang all pile up and rush to school. We pick up Izzy and Alec last because she takes the longest to get ready..i mean who needs three whole hours to get ready...oh yeah Isabelle Lightwood does. I mean i still love that girl but jeez. Anyway speaking of "loving" Izzy Lightwood did i mention Simon is falling for her..BIG TIME. We park up right next to the doors and head out. I have 1st period art with Izzy, thank goodness i'm not all alone. our teacher starts us off on our assignment, "Good morning class how are you. today we are going to be painting self portraits." What kind of assignment was that i want a challenge! "What the hell Isabelle"!? I whispered. "Well Clare you know not everyone is an artist like you, I can barely draw a stick figure". "Yeah why are you even in this class Iz"? I asked with a grin. "For you girl! All for you"! She practically screamed in class. Everyone was staring at us...like EVERYONE. I felt a slight blush coming on, i put my head down in my hands "Haha it's ok Clare they aren't staring anymore". Izzy said. I hesitantly put my head back up to see everyone going back to thier conversations. I walk over to the back of the classroom to get some paints and canvas. next thing I know someones hand knocked mine over in the little blue basket full of paintbrushes. Ready to cuss someone out i snap my head up to meet my eyes with two golden orbs. "Watch it ginger". he says "go to hell Wayland". then i storm of and sit back at my desk with Izzy. "What happened"? "Iz what do you think happened, your annoying brother shoved my hand over just to get a freakin paint- brush, what is his problem". "Well he wasn't always like that you know". That was true, me, Simon Izzy and her brothers all used to go to the same school in kindegarten, and later we met Maia and Jordan in middle school. "Yeah he wasn't always this obnoxious".


	3. Chapter 3

**Wuzzup guys! Thx for all the reviews and suggestions I was actually using Notepad instead of Word...that's why there were no spaces so im sorry if the no spaces thing confused you! :) I think my first few chappies are gonna be a little short because I need to stop getting all excited about posting and ruining the chap! Anyway go read...:D 3 u**

The rest of the day was pretty awesome. Even the classes with Jace went well because he totally ignored me.

One more class then i'm finally out. Thank goodness!

Even though I don't pay attention to anything my science teacher says in his lesson..I have an A. I sit in the second to last row. All of the "populars" sit in the middle and the nerdy smart kids are obviously seated in the front.

I have this class with Maia. Sometimes she's ranting off about Jordan and all im doing is doodling in my sketchpad or on my note papers. Coolest cat in the world...right?

Right now is one of those days when Maia is babbling off about her hot dade with Jordan and im drawing liittle swirlies on the corner of my notes.

"Oh my God Clary Jordy is such a gentleman he held the door open for me and everything he even said I looked hot and then he..."

Im out. Stop trying to tell me about your love life when not everybody has one...like me. I have never been ona date nor asked to go on one..sad right. But hey who needs a guy!? Not this flame headed sexy chick! I can handle pefectly fine on my own.

"Clary your not even listning are you"? Maia asked from beside me.

I was saved from answering because as soon as I opened my mouth to reply I heard," would you like to answer that question"?

I look over to Maia and see her hurt expression..oops...i turn back to face and said, "Umm...no".

well that seemed to piss him off because he told me to talk to him after class.

Why do we get in all the trouble when all those "popular" freaks are talking the whole friggin class and dosen't even say a word to them.

I turn back to face Maia and say, "I'm so sorry Mai, I was just zoning out for a bit that's all". She looked close to tears. "No Maia serously I didn't even hear what Mr.C said, can you please just tell me the story ag-". I was rudely cut off by someone's phone blaring out a ringtone (She Looks Like Sex by Mike Posner).

Everyone including was staring in the middle section of the classroom.

"Jace Lightwood turn that phone off immediately and see me after class".

"Sir yes sir"! Jace replied with a cheezy salute.

**You guys...are amazing all the followers and reviews make my day and I really do listen when you tell me im doing something wrong. 3 you**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! WOAHKAY some of the names and words got cut off in the last chap..the science teacher's name is ..and he said would you like to answer that question...i think that's it but...why'd that happen? I have no clue..SORRY! :)**

The bell signaling the end of class rang four times..as usual. ' head snapped up to glare at me and Jace.

Dayuuum i didn't think we were that bad i was just drawing, and you can't really help it if your phone goes off. Wait! Why am I on Jace's side..his skank of a girlfriend was probably calling him to tell him her plans tonight.

Okay Clary to far..

Jace looked up at me and smirked then turned to face Mr.C and we both got up and walked up to his desk.

I got there first.

" ".

"Mr..C". I mimicked his tone and saw Jace hiding a grin out of the corner of my eye.

"Why would you be drawing in class while I am explaning a lesson"?

"I knew what was going on. I have an A in this class already anyway".

"But you still need a punishment, you drawing in class is unacceptable."

Jeez this guy is harsh

"And your right, your grades in this class are pretty spectacular, and since here has an 18 for his total grade in science..."

I did NOT like where this was going...and I raised my eyebrows at Jace at his grade in science.

..."I think the punishment for you, and for to raise his grades would be..tutoring. Every week on Monday and thursday."

CRAP CRAP CRAP whyyy mee.

Someone else should tutor him, he's probably to stupid to even get smarter.

"Is there anything else i could do other than tutor _him_?"

"Are you really asking me that ? And no there is nothing else, that is the only option you both have."


	5. authors note

ok so hey guys this is an AN and i just wanted to say my mom took away my laptop so i do not have my chapter to update :( BUT DONT WORRY im not dont with this story :) i luv u guys and im so sorry...BLAME MY MAMA


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 6  
**Omg hey guys..im so sorry I couldn't update, I got a new phone that has ms word..and my mom took my laptop..and ya..so here ya go... **

_"Is there anything else i could do other than tutor him?"_  
_"Are you really asking me that ? And no there is nothing else, that is the only option you both have."_

The rest of my day SUCKED.

As soon as me and Jace walked out out of the room, Jace said,"Hey, Clary, right?"

"Uh yah...wassup?"

"I'm gonna need your number..for the..uh..tutoring." He said while he scratched the back of his head.  
Wait..was he nervous.

"Yeah just gimmie your phone I'll put it in."

He smirked. I was sooo confused for a second, but then I figured it out.  
"Wow your sick."

He has one hell of a nasty mind.

I was finished putting in my number and gave him back his phone.

"K see ya Monday." I said as I walked out the doors.

"Hey Clary..!"

I just ignored him as I walked home.

I had to walk home just because the "meeting" with didn't give me a chance to tell Simon i would be late.

Walking home gave me time to think about the whole problem.  
I always draw in class, why did I get in trouble this time,coincidentally the time he has a frickin 18 in science. God he's stupid.

Finally I reached home.

I unlocked the door to my little apartment I share with my mom.

"Mom I'm home"!

"Okay honey, I'm in the studio painting."Yup that's my mama. She loves to paint and draw. We have an empty guestroom she likes to call the "studio" because she paints in it.

I am pretty good at painting and drawing myself, but not as good as my mom. Her art is just beautiful.  
I walked in the studio and see her in her paint splattered overalls and her hair In a bun.

"Mom, we have a problem."

"Tell me babe." She says while painting.

"So you know that guy Jace".

"yea, don't tell me you like him now". She actually turned around and asked me this.

"No mom, I'm sure I never will, anyway, today in class I got in trouble for doodling while was explaining some instructions and so did Jace because his phone went off, and we had to speak to Mr.C after class, so when we did he told me for my punishment and Jace's improving in grades, I have to tutor him on Mondays and Thursdays".

"Ok, first of..why would you be drawing in class while the teacher is talking". She says fully turned around.

"Umm well, I have like a 90-something in that class soo.." I say, suddenly interested in my shoes.

"Alright fine, but I better not hear you drawing in class like that again".

"Ok mom".

"Alright, now about the tutoring thing, you really don't want to do you? I can see it on your face". She says with a smirk.

"He's just so stupid, I think he's beyond needing help"!

"Alright alright, did you ask the teacher If there were any other options for punishment".

"Yea he said that was it."

"Well then honey, you'll have to suck it up and tutor him. Sorry babe".

Wow..that was _a lot_ of help.

**Soooo guys that was chap.6..im really not sure anyone reads the AN's except for like one person..but anywhoooo...im still sooo sorry I couldn't get this up sooner. I'm gonna be able to get it up much sooner with this phone. LUV YA -WeAreDustAndShadows- **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hayyyyyy shawtyz wuzzups. Soo chappie 6?..ya I really don't know anymore...**

"SIMON, you ditched me yesterday! I could've gotten kidnapped". "Clare if someone kidnapped you, they would give you back". Simon said with a smile on his face. "Whatever just hurry, we're gonna be late to school". "It's not my fault Izzy takes like 1000 hours just to get ready". "dammit, fine I'll go get her" I get out of the car and walk to the Lightwood mansion. Hell its not even a mansion it's a...i don't even know. "ISABELLE FREAKING LIGHTWOOD GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE"! "JESUS..ok I'm ready, what crawled up your ass and died"? "You did! Damn, what took you so long"? "Well.." She said while twirling her hair with her finger. "I got a call from someone named Aline." "Izzy why the hell would I care if the skank called you?" "Its what she said, jeez." "Ummm ok." I said as I rolled my eyes. "Aline said, that she broke up with Jace." "NU UH! " I said with fake interest. Finally we started walking out of her "house". "Weeeell I was thinking..maybe..cuz you tutoring Jace.." She waggled her eyebrows up and down suggestively. "I sware to your stupid ass heels, if you say me and Jace could get together I will scream." "Well then..maybe you two could be friends?" I screamed anyway "DAMMIT Clary we are in a car." "Hey..I warned you."

**Hey guys, so I started this chapter a while ago, and then I had some "at home issues" and a family death, so it took me a while to actually figure something out, this was mainly a filler chapter anyway. Umm it would really help if you guys tell me some ideas. Because this story idea was mainly a spur of the moment thing. So yea..love u guys! P.S. I was listening to My Hero cover by Paramore I LOVE PARAMORE**


End file.
